The invention relates to induction motors and analogous machines, and more particularly to improvements in secondaries (including cages and cores) for use in such machines. The invention also relates to improvements in methods of making the secondaries as well as to improvements in cages and in cores of secondaries and in methods of making the cores and cages.
A drawback of presently known secondaries for use in induction motors and analogous machines is that they must be assembled of a large number of separately produced parts as well as that the cost of assembling the parts into the cores and cages of secondaries, and of assembling the cores and cages into secondaries, is very high.